


Five Ways in Which Life Would be Different for the Winchesters if Dean and Sam were Girls

by Emma_Oz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Always Female Sam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways in Which Life Would be Different for the Winchesters if Dean and Sam were Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash48/gifts).



Five Ways In Which Life Would Be Different For the Winchesters If Dean Were A Girl

 

_John and Sam spent a lot more time waiting outside the female toilets_

John sighed and gave in. ‘Excuse me, ma’am? My daughter is in there and I was wondering if you could check on her for me.’

 

_Sam grew taller than Dee when he was fourteen_

He was pleased the first time he pinned Dee in a practice bout and surprised when he succeeded again a few days later. 

‘It’s because you’re like the jolly green giant,’ Dee said irritably, ‘Only with zits.’ She thwacked the back side of his head.

‘It’s pure talent,’ he protested.

John broke up the scuffle and took Sam aside to point out the need to factor his sister’s lighter weight into hunting plans.

 

_People looked at them funny_

‘That hotel clerk thought you were lying through your teeth.’

John looked up from the knife he was whetting. ‘The credit card’s good for a couple more weeks.’

Dee rolled her eyes. ‘I think it was more when you asked for a room to share with your daughter. He thinks I’m your one night stand.’

‘That’s kind of flattering.’

‘Ew.’

‘And perverse.’

 

_Dee dressed differently_

John would never forget picking up the kids from after-school care and seeing them run towards him dressed as a pair of fairy princesses.

‘Nice wings,’ he said, ‘Very... er... frilly.’

‘And look, Dad,’ Dee said, ‘The wands are like spears for gutting fairies.’

 

_Dee walked the line of being described a slut much more closely_

Sam glared across the bar. ‘If you know what’s good for you, you won’t say that about my sister.’

 

Five Ways In Which Life Would Be Different For the Winchesters If Sam Were A Girl

 

_John and Dean spent a lot more time waiting outside the female toilets_

‘I’ll be right in there.’

‘But -’

‘I’m too old to go to the guy’s.’

‘But -’

‘You’re a goober, Dean.’

 

_Samantha grew taller than Dean when she was twelve_

‘You’re a midget.’

‘I haven’t finished growing.’

‘Neither have I, and -’

‘Dean, let your sister alone.’

 

_People looked at them funny_

The teacher raised her eyebrow. ‘Your brother is coming to the play? And he’s the only one coming?’

Samantha nodded.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. ‘Now it’s OK to tell me that you’ve moved in with your boyfriend. Still sticking with that ‘brother’ story?’

 

_Samantha dressed differently_

Dean laughed. ‘Way to rebel, Sammy.’

‘Too obvious?’

‘Oh, no, Dad’s going to love those shoes. Very suitable for hunting.’

 

_Samantha was a ‘hand a girl a spanner’ type at college_

‘That’s, um, a big knife,’ Jesse said.

‘Thanks, my Dad gave it to me. When I was six.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2005.


End file.
